


Deadly Debt

by darkrestorer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Yoruichi incurred a compromising debt with a gang, one that was more trouble than its worth. Unable to pay them, she was forced into a rather unwelcome scenario.
Kudos: 5





	Deadly Debt

Yoruichi panted and jumped the roof of a school building. It was night so there weren’t any people around, not like they would be able to catch a glimpse of her.

Like this, all of Karakura town was her playground, but her thoughts were nothing if not serious. As she thought about escaping the town for a while in her cat form, her feet slipped, and she fell into a dark alleyway.

“Tch….” She silently cursed at herself for making an amateurish mistake. If this continued _they_ would catch up to her without a doubt.

“Alright, that’s fair enough as you go, Yoruichi.” The voice ahead drew her attention from her leg. The narrow light illuminating the alleyway from the entrance was blocked by a group of figures. 

Yoruichi frowned and straightened up.

“You bitch. Think you could run away from us, huh?” They shorted the distance between them in a matter of seconds. A tubby old man in a plain suit stepped forward. Grey hair, wrinkles all over his face, and He had a domineering air about him despite being much shorter than his accomplices. He looked at Yoruichi as if she was a child who was disobeying her parents. A troublesome, good-for-nothing child. “But now that we’ve caught up, I think it’s time we had that talk. Don’t even think about running again or we’ll do something quite inexplicable.”

“Hah.” The former captain of the Gotei 13 shrugged her shoulders. “I wasn’t running. Just taking a brisk walk in this nice weather is all.”

“None of that bullshit. You know what we came to this hick part of town for,” said the old gang leader. There was a small scar running through the corner of his lips that cracked when he smiled. “You and that Kisuke guy have been eluding ever since you moved to this town and after what we did to help you guys out. You know keeping your activities from the all-powerful Soul Society itself ain’t a walk in the park.”

In the time that he did his threatening speech, the pair of hulking gorillas at his back had moved to surround her. Yoruichi took a swift glance at each of them and sighed. She could beat them both at the same time if she wanted to. It wouldn’t take a second at most. 

“You listening?” The old man walked very slowly, examining her from head to toe until he stopped right in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Yoruichi. “I get it, Ogata. And sorry, Urahara and I don’t have anything to pay you with since his shop doesn’t make a dime.”

“Sorry to hear that, but I don’t run a charity you see. Who do you think keeps the shinigami from looking for strays like us? It takes resources and manpower. I’ve built this all up with my bare hands, made my own underground where guys like you can take shelter, and it was a pain in the ass let me tell you. Now, everyone is equal, captain or no. They all pay their rents, so it’s time you pay yours.” The old-timer cracked his neck while the two bruisers kept their hands at their katana’s hilts.

“Listen, I really have nothing to pay you with.” The woman’s eyes narrowed into a hostile glare.

“Is that so?” Ogata looked her up and down, starting from her exposed hip area, upwards across her tight, narrow-body frame, then to her large bust, which fought to resist the thin leotard she wore, and her exposed shoulders. The slimy gaze put her off so much that she resisted kicking him in the crotch. “There’s plenty here that you can use to pay it off though. Bet if you try hard enough, you can make a huge killing by selling yourself.”

“Why, you! Just because I have tits doesn’t mean I can be sold!” Yoruichi clenched her fists.

But the old fart didn’t even blink. He was staring quite ominously at her body. Every detail and every curve was studied by this lecher. “You don’t have a choice in the matter, Yoruichi. Unpaid debts must be settled.” He snapped his fingers, which caused the two grunts to grab her arms. “Or else we’ll sell you out to the shinigami instead.” 

The woman shot daggers at the two brutes as she fought a minuscule tug-of-war with them for control of her biceps. “Hey, easy!”

“Well, what will it be? Run or fight, we’ll compromise your position either way.” He reached out for the woman’s chin, turning her up. 

She struggled for real this time, but to her surprise, they were putting up a much better fight than she expected. They were well trained. These gangs made sure their footsoldiers weren’t pushovers. 

“Damn it, let go, you jerks!” She tried to tug her arms away. “I’ll make you sorry that you ever touched me!”

He chuckled. “Just try it. We’ll have a messenger out and expose your secrets. Didn’t you betray your division for that creepy Urahara? I’m sure they’d love to know what you are up to these days. Anyway, make her kneel before me. It’s about time we teach her the difference in our position.”

And just like that, they pushed her down onto knees. The rough asphalt scraped her knees when she hit the ground. She grew immensely frustrated but considered the consequences should she take risk of disposing of them all. They were all tied by a network, so even if she did take these guys and their leader out, their allies would get on her case for revenge or some other crap. 

“So what will it be?” He looked down at her. “No, we’re already past the point of negotiations, Yoruichi.”

Hearing that from him made her sick to the stomach. But what else could she do? “Tch. I get it.” She gritted her teeth. “Now ease off.”

“That’s more like it.” Ogata nodded to the two men. “You’re more reasonable than I thought. Perhaps you’ll make quite the delightful business partner.”

Yoruichi simply glared at him. She would so delight in erasing that proud smirk of his. A lot of men got on her nerves, but he was the only one who frustrated her to no end. If she hadn’t relied so much on these shady people, she wouldn’t be in this situation.

“I have something for you as a present for our new agreement.” He quickly fiddled with his zipper and brought out his soft chub, which grew to half-mast. It was disgusting, Yoruichi grimaced. To think she was being driven into a corner, was outrageous. She would beat them to a pulp if only there was nothing stopping her. “Watching your slim body and nice curves made me like this. Well then, I think I don’t have to spell it out to you what I want, or maybe I need to rattle you some more to make it clear?”

After glaring at him, Yoruichi clicked her tongue. She was disgusted to the core, but there was no other choice. She hesitated for a while before finally reaching out and touching the veins around the skin of his cock. 

He grinned at her discomfort. The former captain of an elite squad had relented too easily. Even more than that, she was a dark-skinned beauty with killer thighs and a perky rack to boot. There was nothing left to be desired. All the more, it was thanks to her outfit that he could see her figure in all its glory. The black leotard hugging her body dove into a narrow point in her crotch, leaving her upper thighs and hips exposed, and her skinny shoulders plus the area at the side of her tits. Just who wouldn’t be attracted to that area? “Nothing like a good blow from a specialist. Isn’t that right, fellas?” His grunts all chuckled at him, which made her curse silently.

She hadn't given up. When she finds a way out of this mess, she would pay them back tenfold. For now, she grabbed his length softly and started rubbing it.

"Mhmmm…. You got nice fingers." Ogata said. The other two were just watching her scowl and the subtle shake of her body. “Now let me see how you jerk me off or perhaps are you too much of a greenhorn to not even know that much?”

_Wait until I kick your butt, old-timer._ The humiliation continued as she moved her slender hand down his length, reaching his base then back to his tip. She positioned her mouth over it to rain down a stream of spit, lubricating his shaft for her. Displaying prowess was humiliating by itself, but being told she was clueless was even worse. The guys became distracted as she started jacking the lustrous member. 

To her surprise, it grew to another two or three inches, making her task more strenuous. She moved with speed now, sliding the entire length until her palm reached his balls.

“You’re quite good at this.” Their boss snickered. “Just how many shinigami have you jacked off I wonder?”

“I’m not some easy slut.” She growled.

“You sure move like one. Now give me a good blowing.”

“Damn it, I’m not going to suck your dick.” She stopped stroking him, but when the two guys started shuffling, she continued.. 

“Your circumstances tell me I can order you to do everything I want. Now get to sucking.”

Yoruichi sighed and decided to get this over with. Better than to take all night staring at his junk. She winced from his scent when her nose got close to his tip. 

Watching the former captain nestle her lips to his crown seemed to give the gang leader a huge thrill. He watched dark-skinned beauty take in his precious member, creating an obvious bump in her cheeks from the impressive girth. His chest rose from the incredibly wet sensation of her mouth.

“You got a nice mouth on you.” His scar cracked once again as he grinned crookedly. “It’s far better when it’s around my cock than when it’s making nasty remarks.” 

She ignored him and did her job. She stopped sucking him in by the time she swallowed half of his incorrigible length. In moments, she was sliding, bobbing her head at a rigorous pace despite the god awful musk which he exuded.

The gang leader grinned. There was no better sight than this feisty woman kneeling and giving him a good blowjob. “I knew you’d be a good cock sucker. Just needed a push in the right direction.”

Of course, she didn’t believe that. She didn’t care what they thought as long as she could make him cum as soon as possible. Against her best wishes, she worked harder at pleasing his cock with the nimble movements of her tongue. It rubbed slowly against the underside, sending pleasant shivers throughout his body. When he gasped, she redoubled her efforts and showed him an even better dream by licking his entire length with a slow, teasing stroke as she rocked her head back and forth. She felt incredibly humiliated in doing so. 

These scumbags were grinning at her impressive displays. Soon, the other two talked whispered amongst themselves. Their boss overheard it and then turned to her. “My boys would like a sample of your services too. Make sure they get nice and acquainted with your hands.”

In moments, they whipped out their monster-sized, and Yoruichi scowled at their boss for being such a lowlife. Still, it was the first time she saw such muscular veins in her life. They were daunting actually. When she reached for them, they immediately stiffened and bulged against her palm.

There she was jerking off two cocks at the same time while sucking an even older one. And she worked them hard, trying to make them cum with all her might.

It must have been more than several minutes before they showed signs of an incoming climax. As soon as they started throbbing wildly, Yoruichi braced herself for the worst humiliation she could endure. Ogata pulled out of her mouth all of a sudden and shot ropes of his stinky seed on her dark hair.

“Would it kill you to give a little warning first?!” Yoruichi said, annoyed that her hair now smelled like him. But, as she grimaced, she was met again by another few shots coming from the other two. Their jizz spilled out and messed her hands along with the sides of her head. 

“Raise her up! About time we got a good look of her tits,” shouted the boss.

She couldn’t react in time when they suddenly pulled her by the arms. The boss bundled her leotard in the middle, which gave the chance for perky breasts to pop out. Seeing her dark mounds in the light of the alley along with her protruding nipples caused the men to whistle like an obscene pack of wolves. 

“Mhmmm... look at these girls.” Ogata grabbed one of her chocolate hills, making Yoruichi shiver. Her nipple was so stiff as pushed against his palm. “I’ve always had a big fascination with women like you. You, especially, have one the best I’ve ever laid my eyes on. They’re so round and firm. God, my hand is being sucked in.” As he squeezed her, she couldn’t help but stifle a moan, losing the strength in her arms to keep struggling.

“They’re really neat, boss. Best nips I’ve ever seen,” said one of the two grunts while salivating at her body.

“Go on ahead and have fun you two.” The boss let go but not before one parting slap to her pair which caused her to groan. “I have my sights on somewhere else.”

With the two tall, muscular guys switching their focus to her exposed bust, Yoruichi couldn’t conjure up enough resistance. Her arms felt like jelly as they grabbed her mounds and groped her however they wanted. Her body shivered one of them leaned down, claiming her nipple for himself to suck. Meanwhile, their boss had the audacity to shove his fingers down her crotch. This time, Yoruichi did try to kick them off, but the sensation of his fingers rubbing slowly against her clit worked against her. She could feel her pussy lips starting to ache from all their lusting over her.

“Shit….stop it….” Yoruichi’s breath rose. She wanted to clamp down on her thighs, but her body had a different inkling. Rather than steer away from the geezer’s hand, she bumped her crotch against him as he went to her pussy lips.

“Yeah, right. You’re sopping wet already, Yoruichi.” He barged into her tightly clenched slit and wiggled his dirty finger in. Yoruichi lost herself in that brief moment as her frustration was replaced by something else.

The two goons continued to molest and suck on her chocolate buns, which earned them a slip of her moaning voice, while Ogata boldly pushed two fingers inside her before probing her walls. He didn’t stop there, to Yoruichi’s horror. The way he brought his digits deep wretched her mind. The moment he started finger fucking her, Yoruichi knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her moans from leaking out.

“Ahhhh...ahhh….” Her chest shook wildly, sending ripples across her breast. She couldn’t take any more of this. She was always tough as a rock, capable of overpowering Hollows and shinigami alike, but now she was a quivering mess to these men who were taking advantage of her body.

Her legs gave way to his hand, which he found quite arousing. He had a wide, arching grin across his face, so she could tell. He liked touching her pussy and seeing her squirm. While she felt his fingers stirring up her hot cunt, those two lunkheads were dining in on her breasts as if they were babies. She didn’t want to admit it, but she felt extremely hot. The pressure was building up inside her. She was going to cum.

“Nooo!” She clamped down on his fingers. A moment later, a wave of her hot juices poured down on him. She had lost her strength in her body.

Removing his hand, Ogata didn’t miss his chance to get down and shove his bearded face into her soaked pussy. The woman shivered uncontrollably as his cold tongue licked her nether region free of her cum. She was helpless to stop him; her legs just couldn’t support herself any longer.

“Now that’s a midnight snack.” The old-timer got up and wiped away his lips. “Alright, boys, I think that’s far enough for today. Drop her.”

She felt the coldness of the ground when they let go of her, her clothes still disorganized, leaving her tits exposed. Down her thighs was a glistening stream. Evidence of her getting off from being molested. Her hair was slick with men’s filth, three different men in fact. It made her sick to the stomach.

“Consider that as our binding contract,” the gang leader said. “You still need to pay that debt of yours, and I know just the kind of arrangement for you. Expect to hear from us soon, Yoruichi. And remember, don’t even try to run away. It will only make your life much harder.”

* * *

When Yoruichi arrived at her own personal hideout, the first thing she did was peel off her clothes and take a long, hot shower. Getting the gunk out of her hair was a shameful task, but what was worse was that she could still taste that man’s cock in her mouth. It made her shiver just thinking about it.

She looked at herself in front of the mirror after shutting off the shower. “Damn it. Those guys just did anything they wanted with me. If only our situation was a little different, I would have knocked them a peg or two.” She looked down across her taut stomach to her pussy. The way that old guy touched her still stuck to her mind. To say that it was out of this world was an understatement. It felt good, irritatingly so. Her frustration was fueled by remembering how he made her came. 

Despite the fact that she could slice their necks off no problem, she could not lay a finger on him and his little band. They would simply scatter the news of her whereabouts to her enemies. She chucked her thoughts of revenge away for now so that she could get a clearer mind.

When she stepped out, a towel slung over her shoulders, draping her boobs, while leaving her cunt totally exposed, she had noticed a bag at the corner of the room, which she hadn’t noticed before.

She strode to it, careless of her own nudity, and peeked inside. She took out a piece of paper. It said to follow the instructions written there and to wear the outfit in the bag. Peering inside, her face turned into one of annoyance. This debt she owed was more trouble than it's worth. If Urahara saw this, he would have laughed, but he hadn’t been in this city for a while now. There’s no telling what that bastard was up to. 

There was also the question of how they found her private quarters. No one, not even Urahara knew about this. The thought that this gang had gotten this much intel on her sent a chill down her spine.

After throwing that slip away, she sat down on her couch and sighed in frustration. There was no doubt that the old man had a thing for her. He always gave off that sort of feel since she and Urahara arrived in town. His creepy gaze didn’t match that silver tongue of his. She knew he was moving behind the shadows, waiting for the chance to make her his.

“What a pain…” She caught her fingers before it went for her crotch. A blush formed across her face. It was pure instinct that she did that, nothing else, she assured herself. “I’m not going to look forward to meeting with that geezer again.”

* * *

The complex was like a yakuza’s mansion. Spanning wide and covering every corner of the street, the wall prevented anyone from getting a glimpse of what was inside. Yoruichi arrived at the entrance in the middle and was greeted by another pair of grunts.

They gawked at her appearance. As instructed, she wore Karakura High School’s summer uniform. However, there was a big difference. It had been modified to suit the perverted boss’s needs. Her blouse was missing all of its buttons except the one at the very bottom, and even then the top was too short for her so it showed off her navel. Needless to say, her cleavage was out in the open, exposed for anybody to see. Underneath it was a purple bra that hugged her bust considerably and gave off great amounts of sex appeal she found impressive. Below, her skirt had been shortened considerably such that a simple step could lift it up and show everything that was underneath. Unfortunately, the outfit she wore didn’t come with a pair of panties, and it was stated specifically in the note to only wear the things given to her. Her shoes and socks were both typical school girl fashion. She didn’t mind that part, if not for the fact she looked like a slut.

“What are you two looking at?” With one hand on her hip, she looked up and met the gazes of the two. 

“Nothing,” said one of them with a snicker. “Boss said you’d be coming.”

“Then let me pass.” Yoruichi’s patience was running out real quick.

“Have to check your clothes first, see if it matches the instructions the boss gave you.”

“Yeah,” said the other one, closing in on her side. “We have to check for weapons, too. Just in case.” He already reached for her bum without her even saying anything. His palm slid inside her skirt and squeezed her ass excitedly.

Yoruichi fought the urge to punch him. However, the other one was already inserting himself inside her open blouse. They both groped her, forcing her to shiver and fight the small side of her telling that it felt good. The one groping her ass had his fingers deep in her crack, closely prodding her anus.

“Seems like everything’s in order,” he said.

“Not yet. Let me check this part,” his partner told him, putting his other hand directly at her nether regions. She could feel his fingertips brushing lightly at her pussy lips. After a moment of rubbing her and testing her limits, he grinned and withdrew his hands. “All okay over here. Boss is waiting inside. Just head straight from here.”

She scowled and fixed what she could of her skimpy school uniform. 

It took her only a matter of minutes before she arrived at his large, spacious office. He looked up from his desk. His expression went from serious to mischievous in a second. “Here to pay off that debt? My, my, you simply look ravishing, Yoruichi.”

“Can it, Ogata.” Yoruichi crossed the room and stopped in front of his desk. Her skirt fluttered with every step, giving off glimpses of her bare thighs. “Now what’s this all about. Why did you make me wear this ridiculous outfit?”

“Obviously, you’re going to pay me with that body of yours, and you’ll be doing that until you paid every scent.”

“You can’t be serious.” Yoruichi frowned while watching him get off his chair to stroll towards him.

“On the contrary, I’m taking this very seriously. In fact, I got that Urahara guy within my grasp as leverage now.” He placed a hand on his desk, and Yoruichi’s face contorted into that of anguish. What the hell was that guy doing? “Now lie down on the table, you filthy slut, and spread your legs for me.”

Against her wishes, she did as she was told. The angle of her legs immediately exposed her crotch to him as she seated herself at the edge of the wooden surface. 

She gritted her teeth once he got in front of her, his bulge fighting the restraints of his trousers. 

“I missed this pussy.” Her eyes widened in shock and despair as he got down on her, planting his hands on her thick thighs. “After all, it belongs to the peerless, beautiful Shihouin Yoruichi. I’m gonna make sure you get addicted to my tongue.”

Yoruichi then squirmed as she experienced the most obscene yet incredible sensation ever. It was obvious he was an expert in this. His tongue was just skillfully finding every delicate spot and moving with a slow, drawn-out technique. She arched her back multiple times, her blouse falling wide even more and showing off her bra-clad tits out.

She held onto the edges of the desk as the first orgasm launched out of her wet slit, just as he retracted his tongue from inside.

“Hah! Only a slut cums that fast.” He licked his lips full of her juices.

Maybe she was just that...

* * *

Yoruichi was bent over the desk, facing forward, and Ogata, the old gang leader, held her hips as they faced the entrance of his office.

“Hahh ahh ahhh hahhhhh!” Yoruichi gasped and moaned. His cock was slamming into her with reckless abandon. Not only that, but his hips hit her ass with the greatest for imaginable. She could barely stand up at that moment with her feet far apart.

_Why?!_ Her vision was blurry. She couldn’t see quite well with how much her body was rocking. _Why does his dick feel so good?! How does he make me moan like a bitch?!_

Yoruichi’s tongue slipped out of her slackened jaw as the fierce pounding he brought pushed her further against the desk. 

“Damn, never thought a captain’s pussy could feel so tight.” He reached down and grasped her bra, pulling them down to unveil his favorite hills. His fingers dug into her soft flesh as he pushed his cock further inside her. The size was astonishing, even bigger than she remembered. It continuously hit her cervix whenever, and she feared it might hit her womb as well.

_This...isn’t good...I won’t be able to live without him at this rate! He just fucks so satisfyingly well!_ She found herself steadily giving in to the bliss of having the old man abuse her pussy.

“You’re squeezing me hard, you slut. Are you that desperate to make me cum?” He fondled her breasts and stretched her darker nipples out painfully. In a matter of moments, she could feel his member throbbing wildly inside her. But before that, she unleashed a powerful orgasm of her own.

Their sinful act didn’t end with just that. He flipped her onto her back and carried on missionary style. Yoruichi’s marvelous tits continued to bounce and wobble in circles from the push that he gave as he drove his voracious cock in. She could hardly voice out a protest, let alone make rational thought. She just felt so addicted to this slimy bastard’s tool.

* * *

They carried it over at the geezer’s personal bathroom, inside his fogged up shower stall. Yoruichi’s dark skin pushed against the glass as he got her into position. Water ran down her nude body, and even her breasts pressing against the glass.

“Shit… shiit…. Fuck me, yeah!” Yoruichi was no longer resisting him. Somehow, she became completely bewitched by the thought of him making her his personal slut.

Ogata rose one of her legs up high as he took her from behind, leaning close against her body. “Knew you’d come around. I’m gonna turn you into a well-educated whore by the time we get out of this shower.”

“Nnnhhhh...just try it, you old fart!” She licked her lips and moved her hips to meet his. “Haaahhhh fuck! I can’t believe….you can make a woman feel this satisfied.”

Yoruichi had fallen. She was well aware of that herself. It was like the dam in her mind finally opened and released every sensation she had been missing. She wanted to be dominated like this, used as someone’s personal sleeve. 

“Take this!” He suddenly thrust in and shot load after load deep within her womb.

“Ughhh!” Yoruichi felt her chamber get full as her own powerful orgasm followed. Her face pressed close to the glass, showing a delusion, blissful expression.

Ogata suddenly let her go and continued to grind his inside her, sandwiching her entire body against the mirror. “What say we get you knocked up?”

* * *

After a few days, Yoruichi was led by a leash across the gang’s mansion by her boss. She wore a single black one-piece dress which showed off her cleavage down to her belly button, high stilettos that showed off her legs, and a leather collar around her neck connecting to the leash. The gang members stood at attention on each side as they reached the end of the hall. 

“Now then,” Ogata said, closing his office once they were both inside. He led them towards his chair behind his desk. “I got a meeting in a few minutes. Get down on your knees and do your duty.”

“Yes, sir.” Yoruichi nodded, her face akin to a subservient housemaid. She went down and whipped out his cock. “Right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I make monthly stories and polls. Check out my profile for details.


End file.
